WWE Goes To...Disney World!
by Leap of Fate and Ropo
Summary: Steph & her merry band of 14 superstars hav the chance for a deal with Disney so they trek off to Disney world!But Bischoff&his evil superstars overhear&are out to ruin their fun!Will Steph get the deal?WILL NE1 SURVIVE? Guranteed to make u laugh, plz R


WWE Goes to...Disney World

*************************

Disclaimer: We do not know or own any of the characters, we don't own Disney or universal, we don't own RYANAIR and we don't own the Disney resort. We do not mean to offend anyone and this story is completely fictional so don't sue us because this story was made for enjoyment uses only, and we have nothing good to take anyway except our computer...BUT THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT! Please just review - but no flaming please!

A.N: The superstars that will be included (with more added probably as we tend to forget hehe) are: Stephanie, Trish, Rock, Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Y2J, Lita, HHH, Kurt, Undertaker, Edge, Hurricane, RVD, Torrie, Perry.

Eric Bischoff, Nidia, Jamie Noble, the Un-Americans, Molly, William Regal, Jazz, Stacey, Billy, Chuck, Rico, Brock Lesnar, Paul Heyman.

P.S We really do like Jeff but its just so much more entertaining like this! And it might seem a little juvenile and silly to start with it but at least read thw whole way through it does get better as we go along! 

************************************************************************

Dear Matt and Jeff,

I have received a letter from Disney to sign a contract with them, where we perform a couple of times a year in one of their resorts. We have been wanting this deal for years and now we have the opportunity so they want to meet some of our best superstars to impress them and show them what we can do. A hotel has been booked for ten days in the Disney Resort and we have been given 15 tickets to enter the Disney's Magic Kingdom, Disney's Animal Kingdom, Disney's MGM Studio's, Disney's Epcot, Sea World, Blizzard Beach, Universal's Island Of Adventure and Universal Studios for free. Everything else is up to you to pay for. I have decided that you two are two of my best WWE Wrestlers and I would like to offer you the chance to come with me and 12 other co-wrestlers. Please contact me as soon as possible!

Sincerely 

Stephanie McMahon

P.s. Please be on your best behaviour boys, we are counting on you SO DON'T SCREW UP...ESPECIALLY YOU JEFF!

Jeff: COOL! SHE ONLY MENTIONED MY NAME! NOT YOURS MATT, HA HA!

Matt: Jeff, she was only telling you not to cock things up like you usually do!

Jeff: HA HA HA HA, YOU SAID COCK AGAIN!

Matt: OH MY GOD! Grow up Jeff, anyway, I thought you were finallllly over the cock thing and moved onto...dildo's!

Jeff: OH YEAH, DILDO, DILDO, DILDO, DILDO EVERYONE, DILDO, DILDO, DILDO, DILDO'S ARE SO FUN! YAY! THANKS FOR REMINDING ME MATT!

Matt: Jeff shut your mouth okay? YOU ARE DRIVING ME MAD! I promised to let you keep the naked Kurt pictures up as long as you stopped singing that song for at least a year!

Jeff: Matt...you were being SERIOUS? HOW CAN YOU DO SUCH A THING? I NEED MY DILDO SONG, AND MY NAKED KURT! PLEASE?

Matt: GET LOST! Now shut up, put on your top and lets go out for our match! We can talk about this later!

Jeff: Okay bro! DILDO, DILDO, DILDO, DILDO EVERYONE, DILDO, DILDO, DILDO, DILDO'S ARE SO FUN!

Matt: JEFF! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T MOVE YOUR ASS NOW! NOW STEPH SAID NOT TO SCREW THINGS UP SO GET YOUR ASS OUT THERE AND LETS GET ON WITH OUR MATCH, DICK HEAD!

Jeff: DICKS!!!!

While this is happening, outside the locker room...

Bischoff: So, Stephy is planning a little trip is she, maybe we should crash the party, huh guys?

Stacey: I'm gonna slap Titty fantastico right across her ugly little face, think she's better than me huh, that ho can't order me around anymore!

Jazz: *insane cackling*

Nidia: Damn straight cherry pie, *starts a slobbery make-out sesh with Jamie Noble.*

Test: Yeah, we'll show those crappy American slobs what real wrestling and Canadian style is all aboot.

Un-Americans: We'll take over Disney and its all its American history and turn it into a Canadian park! Mwahaha! 

All: Mwahahaha!

*Two weeks later*

Jeff: DILDO, DILDO, DILDO, DILDO EVERYONE, DILDO, DILDO, DILDO, DILDO'S ARE SO FUN! DILDO, DILDO, DILDO, DILDO EVERYONE, DILDO, DILDO, DILDO, DILDO'S ARE SO FUN!

Rock: Look Matt, The Rock is on the verge of sticking the people's foot up your little brothers CANDY ASS if he doesn't shut his Goddamn Jabroni mouth!

Y2J: Yeah Matt, can't we throw him off the plane? I'm larger than life, I'm the king of the world, I shouldn't have to cope with this for another five hours!

Matt: As much as I and everyone else here would like to throw Jeff off this plane, Steph says he is one of our finest wrestlers so we aren't allowed to hurt him...we could always shut him up!

Y2J: Good because if you wouldn't, I WOULD!

Jeff soon found himself tied to the wing off the plane

Matt: That will teach you not to sing that Goddamn Dildo song when Jericho is shining his new crown, The Rock is eating Pie, Trips is on his _gameboy, Edge is brushing his hair, Kurt is shining his head and the girls are taking their beauty sleep...apparently!_

Jeff: I AM SORRY! If this is a punishment then you need some help! This is great out here, sure I can't breathe too well but I can see all these pretty white things!

Y2J: THEY ARE CALLED CLOUDS JACKASS! Matt, what do you think of my crown isn't it beautiful and shiny!

 Matt: Huh, sure! It's great, (muttered) for a has been.

Y2J: WHAT?! I am the first ever undisputed champion, you are just…Matt.

Matt: Excuse me, I'm Matt…WITH TWO T'S! I OUGHTA...NO JEFF! GET YOUR PENIS AWAY FROM THE ENGINES!

Y2J: Leave the boy! Who will miss him anyway?

Matt: I guess!

Undertaker: I feel your pain Y2 Jackass, no-one respects me either, I'm the deadman for craps sake.

Y2J: Wow…that's, swell really… but in case you haven't realised, IM LARGER THAN LIFE! Even my crown could take you on!

Kurt: Milk anybody? wow my head is sooo shiny I could see my reflection in it.

Edge: Be careful Kurt, you don't wanna crack it. Maha! Look how pretty my hair is, no wonder the Japanese wanted me for the commercial, that and my teeth just _ping! _

Rock: I wanna tell you all a little story about pie…driving down south while quickly aroused when my car caught a flat by…hey! Are you jabronis listening to me, why are you all paying attention to the ssssssick fffffreak, I don't think anyone on this roody poo plane knows a thing about respect.   

Trish: *Shakes her boobies* Ooo look at them, oh so bouncy and jiggly, GETTING JIGGY WITH IT!

Stephanie: *Popping down from the front* Hello guys, I hope you're all being good, I went to alooooooooot of trouble to get this meeting, so if you mess it up…I'LL FIRE YOU ALL! Haha!

Trish: *'Getting Jiggy With It' in Stephanie's face* OOO LOOK AT THEM!

Stephanie: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!

Guys: *Drool*…CAT FIGHT!

Trish: I'm getting jiggy with it, na na na na na na! Na na na na na na! *Bounces*

Stephanie: Look…Trish, I'm the one- would you please stop bouncing the plane is going to crash, and I really do not want to have your tits in ma face thank you very much…my face is too pretty and my make up took too long for you to mess it up, K?! Insane woman…insane **jiggling** woman!

HHH: Aaaaah SHUT UP! *Goes into the toilet and makes slurping noises*

Stephanie: …now I remember why I divorced him! *Watches Trish bouncing and jiggling* WOULD YOU CUT THAT OUT YOU FREAK! Go bleach your roots!

Trish: Aaaaaah SHUT UP! Hehehe, go blow up ya boobs! Anyway, they're not noticeable! *Puts cowboy hat on*

Y2J: I think this is the perfect time for a bra and panty match! *Gets knocked out my Trish's bouncing boobs*

Trish: Oops!!!

Kurt: Deary me, what a way to go! Knocked out by bouncing boobies! Hey – do those things come with milk, if they do I may just get me a pair!

All: …SHUT UP!

In the cargo bay...

Nidia: *Sitting in the back making out with Jamie Noble* Ohhh mah Jamie, take me right here on the floor of the plane! Rarrr!

Paul H: Can you puhlease stop them from doing that, my client is very distracted by the making out, its quite gross!

Brock Lesnar: *Makes scary groaning noises then grabs Paul Heyman and starts making out with him!*

Paul H: AROOF! That was fun!

Billy & Chuck: *Helping each other stretch* 

Billy: Ooh, that's it, just a little further, yeah, yeah right there! Oh! That's the spot.

Nidia: RAAAAAAAAAAR! *Leaps on Jamie and starts bouncing* GIVE IT TO ME, GIVE IT TO ME NOW! *Takes top off and swings it around her head while the plane bounces*

On the wing of the plane...

Jeff: COOL! This is just like being on a roller coaster before we are even there! If this is what the plane trip is like then I am dying to see what the roller coaster rides are like!

Back in the cargo bay...

William Regal: Would you bloody sit down you rude little hooligans *Mumbles aload of nonsense while eating hanky panky pie*

Bischoff: …I think that meant, STOP BOUNCING cos you're going to kill us all!

William Regal: *Dreamy look on his face* Finally…someone understands me!

Jazz: *Insane cackling*

William Regal: Is that all you bloody do woman?!

Molly: I'm a wholesome woman *Eats apple*

Nidia: …THAT'S FOR IDIOTS! Idiot rhymes with Nidia!

Jamie: AWWW that's ma smart lil baby!

William Regal: Oh shut up Mr No-balls!

Molly: Well that figures…SEEING AS YOU ARE AN IDIOT! Sorry that wasn't very wholesome of me!

Christian: Americans suck!

Lance: That's what I'm talking aboot! Stinky Americans, PA! We shall go to Disney and tell them…HOW SUCKY THEY ARE!

Jazz: *Insane cackling*

Stacey: I'm evil!

Funaki: *Pops In* Indeeeed! *Pops out*

Stacey: Heeey!

Jazz: AROOF! *Insane cackling*

William Regal: We're not on a roof you silly cow, we're in a plane!

Jazz: *More insane cackling*

Nidia: Well butter ma toasts! *Slaps Jazz*

Back In First Class...

Perry: MOPPY? MOPPY?

Rock: What in the blue hell are you doing lifting up The Rocks feet?

Perry: Have you seen Moppy?

Rock: No I haven't seen your Goddamn mop! FREAK!

Perry: Budweiser are hypnotizing people with their frogs, YOUR WELCOME!

Rock: What in the blue hell are you talking -

Lita: Thanks Perry, now go look somewhere else for Moppy!

Perry: Okay...MOPPY?

Rock: That was surreal!

Lita: Just ignore the little freak, as long as you say thanks he will FUCK OFF! Now let me get back to my FUCKING beauty sleep...I AM TIRED OKAY?

Rock: The Rock knew it had to be something like that!

Y2J: PMT!

Lita: Wwwwwwhat...shut up! Hello!

Y2J: *Looks around* Who are you saying hello to?

Lita: Wonder Woman don't you know, Hello! *Smiles and twists her hair*

RVD: PMT rhymes with RVD! That's cool! Everything's cool when you're *Does arm movements* R…V…D!

Later on at the airport...

Matt: Now Jeff, are you okay?

Jeff: I...am...fine...as...long...as...the...birdies...stop...flying!

Matt: Huh? Birdies? Jeff...you are not feeling okay are you!?

Jeff: I...said...yes...Ken...now...lets...get...the...

Matt: JEFF! Are you okay? Get up! JEFF!

Y2J: Matt...I think he has passed out!

Lita: Anyway, I feel much better now! I don't know if you noticed before but I was a tiiiiiiiiny bit cranky!

Y2J: A tiny bit, YEAH...of PMT!

Lita: WHAT? That can't be right, I haven't had my period for two months now!

Matt: LITA! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?

Lita: I mean...NOTHING!

Y2J: Where is she going?

Rock: The Rock guesses that Matt is going to be in trouble!

Y2J: I always thought you would make a great dad!

Matt: WHAT? A DAD...

Lita: My name…IS ITA! *Runs off again screaming Hello Ita*

Later on...

Y2J: Two passed out Hardyz in one hour...GOD that has to be a new record! Anyway, I think we ought to wake them up! We are there now and we have to sign in at the hotel! And find the girls!

Perry: Last I saw they were in the loos!

Rock: The Rock wants to know what you were doing in the girl's toilets?

Perry: Looking for Moppy! DUH! Doggies eat apple sauce to sauce to save the Ozone layer! YOUR WELCOME!

Rock: The Rock says thank you...he appreciates your input! Now...fuck off you little sssssick ffffffreak of nature and take your CANDY ASS to the café to get The Rock some sweet ice cream on an ice cream sandwich and some HANKY PANKY PIE! 

Perry: ............MOPPY?

Y2J: Oh fucking hell! First I have to put up with Jeff, then I have to put up with Lita, then I have to put up with Perry Saturn, the crazy deranged monkey from the planet Zeebob! Now...lets go...OH MY GOD! To make things worse here comes Kurt, with about a dozen milk shakes, I think I'm going to cry!!!

Kurt: Hi guys, did you know they have twelve different flavours of milkshakes from this poxy little Airport café!!!

Rock: The Rock says Kurt better damn share his milkshakes with us or he will kick his sorry little ass all the way to new glouchenshire!

Kurt: They even had an apple pie flavoured one, weird huh?

Rock: WHOA WHOAWHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOOOA!! DID THE LITTLE BALD FREAK SAY APPLE PIE FLAVOUR!? The Rock says gimmie!

Kurt: Get your own!

Rock: The Rock doesn't want his own, he wants that one that you are holding in your hands, Jabroni!

Kurt: Tough titties, this one is mine! You get paid more than me anyway so go and get your own! Kurt came to Florida to experience the taste of all the wonderful flavours of milk they have here so...get lost!

Jeff: PLUS MINNIE MOUSE IS A BABE! WWWWWWWEEEEEEE! PRETTY COLOURS! Whoopsy daisy! Goodnight

Y2J: What the hell just happened? He woke up...and then he went again! Oh well better for everyone! Will someone please go get the girls out of the loo, wake Matt and Jeff...no just Matt up and then take me to the hotel where I have my own private room where I can have a nice relaxing mass-

Kurt: HOLD ON! Nuh uh! You're sharing with your best friend Jeff! Come on guys!

Y2J: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Perry: MOPPY? WHERE IS MOPPY?

Rock: The Rock has had enough! Take this you roody poo Jabroni!

Perry: OUCH! That hurt! Was that from Moppy...WOW IT IS A SIGN SAYING SHE IS ALIVE! NOW I JUST NEED TO FIND HER!

Outside the loos...

Matt: LITA! TRISH! TORRIE! STEPH! ALL OF YOU GET OUT HERE NOW!!!

Jeff: Or I am coming in! Hee hee!

Rock: SHUT UP!

???1: Hiya! It's me Lita here!

???2: And it's me Trish! Check out my voluptuous breasts, I MEAN it's me Trish!

Matt: WHAT? Your not Lita! Your some freak wearing a red mop on your head and Lita's clothes! Her boobs are much bigger, I MEAN she looks nothing like you! Who are you?

Jeff: AND YOU AINT TRISH! She always greets me with a nice big slobbery kiss! Now, pucker up and let me see if you're my woman!!!

???2: Fine with me you sexy beast!

???1: COME here Mattypoo!

Matt: WAIT! Hold on, Trish calls Jeff Jeffypoo and Lita calls me Sexy beast! You got it wrong now who are you?

Lita: (Running out of the toilet naked) STACEY! GIVE ME MY CLOTHES NOW YOU WHORE!

Trish: (Running out nude beside Lita) Nidia, I don't know what you did to us but we want our clothes back now!

Matt: LITA! TRISH! This is no time to be running round nude!

Jeff: MATT, DON'T BE SO RUDE! YOU SHOULD JOIN IN WITH THESE BEAUTIFUL WOMEN! NAKEY! WWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEE!

Matt: PUT IT AWAY JEFF! PUT IT AWAY NOW! LETS CONCENTRATE!

Jeff: Okay, there is always later!

Y2J: HE IS NOT SHARING A ROOM WITH ME! I WILL WAKE UP WITH HIS PENIS IN MY FACE AND I AM NOT HAVING THAT!

Matt: Well I am with Lita!

Torrie: I wanna be with the Hurricane.

Hurricane: Wow, I would be honoured citizen Torrie, you are most beautiful.

Taker: I am going on my own, I need my space!

RVD: Taker, I don't think that's very cool, poor Steph and the WWE have to pay for these rooms yanno. But hey everything is cool when you're RVD I guess.

Taker: Fine I'll go with you, and teach you a lesson in respect boy.

RVD: *Gulp*…cool?

Rock: Hey Trish, dya wanna try The Rock's (flexes his crotch) …Strudel?

Trish: Umm, okay that's…

RVD: COOL! *silenced by a glare from Taker*

Kurt: I wanna share with Trippy!

HHH: What?! Why, you are a bald sorry assed little jackass, why would you wanna share with me.

Kurt: Cos I wanna play your Game.

HHH: You want to play _the Game?_

Kurt: *Nodding and grinning* Oh its true, wooo! Sounds fun! I have shakes.

HHH:…COOL! 

Jeff: AND I AM ALONE, BUT NOW I HAVE JERICHO!!! I AM SO HAPPY I COULD DANCE AROUND NUDE!

Y2J: Oh god no! I would rather share a room with her highness than share with you!

Jeff: YAY! THREESOME! We can all share together!!

Stephanie: Uhh, no it's okay Jeff I was thinking of having a room to myself as Im in charge of-

Jeff: NONSENSE! We can't have a pretty little strudel such as you all on your lonesome! We insist!

Y2J: Jeff, if you promise AND I MEAN PROMISE that you'll keep your clothes on, then I guess we can all share. OKAY? DON'T LIE TO THE KING OF THE UNIVERSE!

Jeff: OKAY! I PROMISE, HEE HEE!

Edge: Steph, is it possible I have a room on my own. I wanna…yanno, hook up with some girl *wink.

Steph: Oh god, sure if you want Edge, but what about Perry?

Perry: *Runs off into broom cupboard * Moppy? 

Steph: I guess he'll be okay in there, its probably cheaper anyway, sure!

Jeff: AROOF!

Lita: ….ANYWAY! I WANT MY CLOTHES BACK!

Matt: Who is that anyway? Is that Stacey?

Jeff: And are you pretending to be Trish Nidia cos either of you will be fine cos I love girls digging me! GIRLS DIG US MAN!!!

Matt: Oh God! Stacey, Nidia, give them back their clothes! AND GO AWAY! I don't know why the hell you are here but we don't want you bitches hanging out with us! Now fuck off!

Stacey: Well we will see you later then! Bye *she licks her lips and winks then the two run off giggling*

Later on outside the gates to The Magical Kingdom, which leads to the Disney resort hotel...

Jeff: COME ON GUYS! WE ARE ALMOST THERE!

Matt: Brill.

Lita: Great.

Trish: That's nice.

Y2J: Wicked.

Rock: The Rock says...yay.

Kurt: Yippie ki eh.

Edge: Wahoo.

HHH: goody.

Taker: yuh huh.

Hurricane: Super.

RVD: Cool

Torrie: *giggle *

Steph: *crying* What have I done!?

Perry: MOPPY?

All: SHUT UP!

Jeff: WE'RE THERE! YAY! I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS MOMENT ALL MY LIFE, I CAN FINALLY SEE TIGGER, MY ALL TIME BEST BUDDY!

Matt: Jeff, we went when we were younger, remember...

Jeff: ...

Matt: Remember on the plane you got locked in the loo and pissed your pants cos you didn't realize the loo was behind you?

Jeff: ...

Matt: And you started humping the air stewards leg until...never mind!!!

Jeff: OKAY! NOW! LETS HURRY UP AND UNPACK! WE HAVE LOADS TO SEE AND SO...MUCH TIME TO SEE IT IN! OH WELL! I WANT TO SPEND AT LEAST A DAY GETTING AUTOGRAPHS FROM...TIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGEEEEEEERRRR AND SCCCCCCCOOOOOOBBBBYYY DOO! Scooby Scooby Doo, where are you? I am in the loo...HEY...Dildo, Dildo, Dildo...Ooops! I LEFT MY DILDO AT HOME! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! MATT, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PACK IT FOR ME! ALONG WITH MY UNDERPANTS!

Matt: I never said I was packing that stuff...I don't even want to think about it!

Jeff: But Matt, you weren't saying that the other day!

Matt: THAT'S IT I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!

While this is happening, inside a bush...

Bischy (I love calling him that hehe): So, they think they are going to have a fun holiday do they?

William: By the sounds of it they won't enjoy themselves while Jeff is around anyway!

Nidia: We can take care of that! C'mere Noble, you're such a hotty! Touch my sexy yummy breasts! *starts making out with him again*

Stacey: And I will take care of Matt!

Molly: How gross, you two should learn to be like me, I'm so wholesome and nice, not slutty like the rest of you whores in the WWE

Rico: Yes, don't you get it, we want their holiday to be bad! Dumb girls, you need to get some fashion sense.

Stacey & Nidia: Huh?

Bischy: FORGET IT!

Chuck: Billy, did you know… *singing* yoooou look so…good to me!?

Billy: You're so sweet! Now where's our muscle firming lotion, I wanna be able to break blocks with these abs.

Test: What's being in this bush all aboot, I don't like being near anything called Bush its like the dumb Americans' dumb president.

 Bischy: Look Test, I don't have any money okay, I used it all to have my teeth bleached to look all shiny white when I grin evilly at Stephy!

Christian: *bottom lip trembling* s…so where are we gonna stay?! 

Lance: Oh for pity's sake don't have another tantrum lad, pull yourself together! 

Christian: *snivelling* Yessir!

Rico: So where are we staying?

Bischy: Here looks as good as anyplace I guess.

Brock: Grrr, when I kick the Rock's ass, I'll be the one living in the 5 star accommodations.

Nidia: C'mon Jamie Noble, lets snuggle for warmth, mmm. *Pops more gum into her mouth*

Molly: Oh brother!

Perry: *popping in* MOPPY?

All: SHUT UP!!!!

********************************************************************************

That's the first chapter! I know its long but we had to introduce all the characters and explain what was going on! We hope you liked it and please review it, NO FLAMING PLEASE!

BTW…let us just explain that we wrote this a looooooooong time ago so we've totally redone it and changed the plotlines and everything, to summarise Steph is taking all the 'good' (reasonably) well popular anyway, superstars to Disney to try and get a contract to perform and stuff there, Bischoff finds out about it and takes his evil stars along to ruin their chances and get the contract themselves, this will lead to a mad dash and competition round Disney and the other parks and plenty of wackiness besides, get it now? And our name…well its me Ropo and me Leap of fate working together…there we go! Toodles!


End file.
